


Just Once

by ohmyji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyji/pseuds/ohmyji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did fall in love with each other tonight, didn't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first time writing a boyxboy, memberxmember, one shot and on this site so I'm terribly sorry for my mistakes and mishaps I do hope you'd forgive me. Anyway please leave comments since I really love reading those and I do want to improve my writing, thanks a lot!

Jihoon stayed up later than the others tonight, though he usually does this still he finds it odd to still be in the practice room when everyone had left. He had thought of finishing a song with the tune he kept on repeating while they were performing their recent title track along with their sunbae Super Junior’s song, though both were in some ways alike he could particularly hear the differences in it.

One was sweeter and smooth while the other might be ragged still it was powerful, enough to keep his mind pre occupied that he didn’t notice someone enter his workroom until he tapped his comparatively dainty shoulders.

  
“Hyung,” was all he managed to say as Seungcheol came to sit beside him in the rather small stool adjacent to the piano he was trying to play but the older one merely nodded his head and proceeded to rest his head on the smooth black cover of the piano.

His mere proximity sent his awareness rocketing sky high seeing finer details about him that were not as noticeable, like the purple bags under his eyes that even the amount of concealer the stylists use cannot fully cover, or the fine lines around his eyes an unspoken evidence of the stress he’s in because of being a leader and at the same time eldest in a group of thirteen chaotic children and most of all the tightening in his cheeks caused by the constant weight loss he seemed to be going through and though he knew these were the consequences of being an idol, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel worried which was why he always try to lighten his burden.

  
“Will you play something for me?” he almost choked when Seungcheol suddenly spoke, not only had he been thinking so much he also kept staring at his face which he found awkward, _so much for your consuming thoughts._

  
“Well, I can’t play if you’ll keep your face buried in that cover.” he joked lightly but as he expected the other didn’t laugh, why can’t he be funny like Seokmin or Seungkwan anyway?

Lifting the lid a few dust particles flew next to him and apparently on Seungcheol too for he sneezed a little too loud he almost let go of the lid, he apologetically made the peace sign at him rubbing his nose along, _such a cutie._

  
“What song?” he queried noticing the way the other seemed to be dozing off.

  
“Hmm, the one you’ve been humming since dinner.” the older said casually, eyes still closed both hands tucked on the space between his knees and thighs.

  
“Did everyone hear? I’m planning to write that as a surprise for our debut anniversary but if everyone–

  
“No I just listened more closely since you seem to be enjoying it.” Seungcheol cut him off before he could even finish his sentence and as much as he hated being interrupted he was glad the others didn’t hear but then …

  
“Hyung how could you!” he exclaimed, what’s the point of giving out a surprise if one of the members already knew there’ll be a surprise and to make matters worse, the specific person he was meaning to write it for is the one who knows.

  
“Well, it seemed like a really good one so I eavesdropped.” The other scratched his nape a little, making him look damn attractive and adorable at the same time it made his heart pound annoyingly.

So he glared at him instead not wanting to show how such actions from him affected him in every single way possible, but instead of catching on the meaning of his annoyed looked the older one made it a point to continue his aegyo outburst.

  
“Stop that.” he protested in the most angry resembling manner he could muster because truthfully he just wanted to wrap his arms around the other, as what happens everytime he tries to act childish.

  
“Come on just one verse, our Woozi.” again his thoughts soaring on its own, on the alternative universe where Seungcheol would actually call him, _his._

  
“Fine fine just stop acting so atrociously.” he sighed defeatedly and shaking his head at the older one who did a little happy dance at his response.

Setting his hands on the piano, he envisioned the melody that was playing inside his mind transforming them into visible patterns forming along the keys, the little minimal differences created by the alternating presses on the black and white surface.

It had always been like this for him ever since he started writing music, it had become a feeling coming out from the depths of his mind reverbating from his heart to his nimble fingers its output transferred either on a piece of paper or like right now, on the keys of the piano.

  
As the song went on, Seungcheol realized that it was about the night, its wonders, beauty, the calming sense of it and well its darkness.

He remembered the first few months of being a trainee, everything he had thought it would be turned out to be something that wasn’t what he had expected, yes he knew that the trainees were supposed to be doing everything they can to hone their God-given talents or otherwise create something out of their nonexistence but what he didn’t expect was that they had to do menial tasks for the company as well.

Sweeping the floors he could take, but scrubbing the basement off of shoe prints, polishing the mirrors in the practice rooms and heck even repainting some peeling paint jobs in their dorms rooms proved to be just too much.

  
He remembered calling his mother about it and how she dismissed it, saying that as far as success is concerned hard work must be seen in all its aspects, though of course being the rebellious teenager he had been back then he didn’t listen he even stopped participating in the assigned tasks and contented himself in locking away in the sanctuary of the piano and the music that was playing so loud in his ears to ward off everyone.

  
But then everything had changed when Jihoon came in, he overheard some of the staffs saying they’ve finally recruited someone who has a shot to finally change the game for them, an aspiring producer they said, something that piqued his interest, the Korean music industry isn’t actually known for having artists who self produce their songs yet here they are bragging about the new trainee.

Though he was curious he held himself back, its not like he’s not going to meet the guy in group dance practices or weekly evaluations anyway and of course where is the fun in meeting a new person so early when they’d be seeing each other for so long since debuts are not as frequent.

  
_The first time Seungcheol truly saw the famed guy was when he decided to run away, of course you wouldn’t really lose that rebellious streak until you’ve realized that it would get you in no place closer to your dreams but that night it felt immensely satisfying to finally be able to run and feel the night breeze from the Han river beat his face, liberating to let out all his frustrations into a scream that would surely hurt his throat in the morning but he couldn’t care less for he felt unstoppable._

_After exhausting himself he lay on the grass, his body shivered as he did so an indication that if he continued to lie on the dank grass he would have to suffer from flu for the next few days but he ignored it as every other thought that came to his mind until someone spoke that made him sit up so fast stars began spinning behind his eyes._

  
_“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” The person spoke softly to which Seungcheol almost rolled his eyes at, not meaning to startle yet here this person was hovering above him._

  
_“Yeah right.” he answered, rubbing his eyes out of the sudden starburst and when he could see clearly turned his attention to the person who disturbed him yet as he did so, try as he may he couldn’t help himself but gape at the other._

_He was short, shorter than any of the other trainees he had grown accustomed seeing, with a small physique that would make you wonder how in the world was he a trainee already when he looked like a middle schooler, though he had the same determination set into the planes of his face unlike most of the trainees his eyes were different, even in the dark they shone like stars and yet they held magnitude he haven’t encountered before it was like seeing something both so heavenly and worldly at the same time it made his head spin._

  
_“I’m Jihoon by the way, the instructor asked me to follow you I hope you don’t mind.” he said shyly fidgeting with the loose ends of his almost too big shirt, looking in every way adorable his heart had trouble keeping its pace steady._

_“Y-yeah I don’t mind.” Jihoon took it as a sign to offer the blanket that was tucked on his arms and he accepted it as quick as he could but not before the tips of their fingers touched, a certain kind of electricity making its way up to his arms he had to draw back._

_“I-I’m sorry.” he said confused as to why he drew his hand back apparently unaware of what just happened._

_“No, I’m sorry I … there’s something a little pointed I was surprised.” Seungcheol hurriedly said not wanting to offend the other, for what reason he wasn’t sure just that he couldn’t stand to see the look of confusion set on his dainty features._

_Setting the blanket the other guy motioned him to instead sit on the clothed piece of ground which he did so since he really wanted to lie down and realizing it would be risky to catch the cold when the weekly evaluations are coming up he had no choice but to be cautious._

_The blanket was unexpectedly warm with a hint of a mildly scented fabric conditioner filling his senses as he tapped lightly trying to find a comfortable place to lie and when he did he was rewarded with the breathtaking view of the night sky._

_The stars were unexpectedly bright that night, since it had been raining for consecutive days now he didn’t expect he would see this view but there it was right in front of him so beautiful and timeless it made him wonder just how many other people had lain to admire their beauty from afar._

_He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Jihoon was gone, most probably back to the dorms since its getting late yet he found it rude that he didn’t even let him know it was common courtesy to let someone know when you’ll be going or leaving or ‘what am I even thinking?' he run his hand through his hair in frustration he just met the guy and he’s already making him crazy this should be illegal._

_“You look like a lost puppy.” For the second time that night he almost suffered from a heart attack and somehow he wanted to strangle the tiny boy who held a tray in his hand before he noticed what he had there._

_“Tch, I bought some ramyun since it isn’t really a visit to the Han river without these and besides its kinda cold it would be bad to catch flu.” Jihoon said setting down the tray on the blanket between them, there were two big cups of ramyun there and some side dishes one looked like some fish dumplings and another that looked suspiciously like …_

_“Oh and I don’t know what to get you so I bought some blood sausages and fish dumplings that is if you like them.” The uncertainty in his tone made him sound more endearing much to his annoyance yet he couldn’t refuse the treat before his eyes, it had been so long since he last ate blood sausages and he’d been craving for some._

_How timely it was that he offered him food he didn’t expect to be able to eat again._

“You seem so deep in thought.” Jihoon said softly, jerking him out of his thoughts not realizing that the song had already finished and right now he lay on the younger boy’s shoulders.

  
“Sorry, I just remembered some things.” He answered quickly.

  
“What things?” there was a hint of amusement in his voice as he said so.

  
“Just things …” he muttered but seeing the disbelieving look he was giving him he conceded.

"Alright, I just remembered the first time we met, you know that night in the Han river?” he couldn’t believe he was saying this out loud, not when there’s basically no distance between them but he asked right, it was only proper to answer.

  
“Oh yeah that night.” though his words were nonchalant, Seungcheol saw the tinge of pink that colored Jihoon’s ears.

  
“Why are you ears pink?” he blurted out suddenly, much to the younger one’s annoyance.

  
“They’re not!”

  
“But they are.”

  
“I’m telling you Choi— Jihoon wasn’t able to finish his threat since his mouth collided with the older one’s, since he was so busy denying the blush that crept to his ears he didn’t realize that he had inched closer towards him as he teased him even further.

Though the contact was no more than 2 seconds it left him speechless, mind blown even to the point he almost forgot who he is and what his name was, what the hell?

He pounded on his head to regain some sense, but nothing really worked he could still feel the lingering feel of Seungcheol’s lips against his and the annoying aftermath that he knew would never let him sleep because he won’t ever forget the feeling though that was all before the other laughed so loud he suddenly was afraid the others would hear.

  
“What the hell are you laughing at?” he felt his face flush with annoyance, if this was his plan, to make fun of him he swear he would end him right then and right there.

“Can we do that again?” Seungcheol’s wide doe eyes focused on him without any hint of making fun of him or whatever had passed between them seconds earlier.

“And who even said I’d want to kiss you?” _yeah way to go Jihoon, keep up the bravado_ his subconscious cheered him on and yet he couldn’t even bring himself to believe those words, of course he’d want to kiss him, or maybe kiss him back after stealing his first kiss when they were trainees.

But instead of answering the older one merely titled his cheek so that they were parallel to each other. His lips on his, those soft plump red lips he had always dreamed of kissing were now against his. Kissing him softly, passionately and with great care he felt like he was high on cloud nine.

“Tch, I thought practice meant playing the piano or something other than lip locking in the middle of the night.” someone mused in the doorway making them break apart, both blushing furiously as expected of someone being caught red handed.

“Junhui.” Both of them said at the same time, the new comer almost losing it at their reaction.

“It’s nothing …”/ “Yeah it was just an accident.” Their excuses were pretty lame but it was all they could do to cover up whatever it is that happened earlier.

“Yeah, keep up trying to deceive me its not like I haven’t noticed anything strange about you two since I came to Korea.” Junhui said as he kept his eyes trained on his fingers which was why when he looked up he burst out laughing at the identical looks of terror and confusion in their faces.

“You should’ve seen your faces, anyway I think you both should head back to the dorms we have an early morning schedule and it would be nice to at least have some rest since you’re both expected to speak for your teams.” He said coolly.

“I guess I’ll go first?” Seungcheol said though he looked at Jihoon who was looking purposefully everywhere except at him.

“Well come on, hyung.” Junhui said but looking at the two he decided to just wait outside they clearly need to talk and his presence is not going to help that.

“Jihoon I–

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow, okay? You should probably rest.”

“But–

“Not gonna work, hyung. Please I need to finish this before daybreak.” Another lame excuse, of course he could finish the song by an hour or so since he was suddenly so inspired to write everything but he needed to rearrange his thoughts this was still so overwhelming for him.

“Fine.” He turned to leave which in some comical way he found annoying, he asked the other to leave yet here he was protesting like a little girl because he agreed to do so.

“But for the record Lee Jihoon, I just want you to know how much I love you. I guess I was afraid to let you know, but I’ve loved you ever since the first time we met and I’ll love for as long as I can.” Jihoon felt himself stiffen, the weight of the older's words suddenly on his shoulders he didn’t know that he had loved him that long, didn't know he ever spared him much of a thought more than as a fellow trainee or member, but he chose not to answer even though he knew it would hurt him or might keep him awake tonight. 

Upon hearing the door shut Jihoon sighed then whispered to himself, 

_‘Of course I love you too, Choi Seungcheol and of course I’ll love you too for as long as I can and I will stay right by your side until you can’t stand me anymore.'_


End file.
